Let's play doubles,
by stickypolkadots
Summary: A view of how Oshitari and Mukahi met, and became a doubles' pair. "April - I met Gakuto by the fountain on the roof top for the first time. We clicked, became friends and partners."


**Yo ho. Back with another one-shot ~ I should probably do a long fanfiction though. Too many one-shots. XD. Today was the last day of school, it was sad but it was really fun, 'cause after school, everyone was staying back, signing on each other's photos, etc., talking, chatting. We were really bonded on the last day of school! Or maybe, it was because it was the last day of school that we were really bonded. ;)**

**Right now, there isn't any elaboration on their meeting, (or there is and I missed it out) so I'm just saying what I think. If you read this in the future when they have it all explained, don't come after me when it's different. :P.**

**So this has no yaoi or whatever, just pure friendship, the doubles' pair meeting each other. (: they're pretty cool together, y'know! They call each other by their first names, while some other pairs don't always call each other by first names, e.g. Marui and Jackal, Kikumaru and Oishi, Niou and Yagyuu, etc. But maybe they just want to call their partner like that. I guess 'Jackal' is better than 'Kuwahara' and 'Oishi' is better than 'Syuuichirou'. Whatever, just enjoy. (:**

* * *

Oshitari Yuushi was frowning at his cell phone, in the midst of sending out a retortion message to his cousin who had stated that Shitenhouji was definitely better than Hyotei. He snapped his phone shut and looked up into the sky, sighing. Although Hyotei wasn't bad, it would have been so much better if he could've gone to Shitenhouji instead, with his cousin, Kenya. (Not that he was ever going to admit, though). But, it was true that Hyotei was pretty good after awhile. Besides that it was unnecessarily huge - with a very unnecessary cinema, not forgetting - he had high hopes for the tennis club. Now that was something that interested him.

That boy was pretty good, anyway. His arrogance had done the tennis club good. Because he challenged the seniors, he managed to become the captain. Which was good, seeing as the seniors were desperately weak. With a lousy captain, there was no way that they would make it into nationals. Not to mention that Oshitari probably wouldn't be able to play, being a first year. But he knew that he, and some of the other first years, was better than the seniors, though the first years lost to Atobe.

Oshitari wandered around the rooftop aimlessly until he came to a huge water fountain. He gaped at it, wondering just who in the world would put a damn fountain on the rooftop? He snapped a picture with his phone and sent it to his cousin for amusements' sake. It was when he pushed his phone into his pocket when he noticed a familiar face. It was Mukahi Gakuto, if Oshitari remembered correctly. His wine red hair was really unique. Suddenly, Mukahi noticed Oshitari, and Oshitari wondered if he somehow felt his gaze.

The short redhead, who was sitting down on the sides of the water fountain, stood up and walked towards Oshitari, cocking his head to one side. "Hey! You're from the tennis club, right?" He asked, slightly uncertain.

"Yeah. I remember you, you're Mukahi, right?" Oshitari responded, taking small steps towards Mukahi. "Aren't you always with Shishido-something-san?"

"Shishido Ryou. Yeah, but the teacher called for him..." Mukahi shrugged. "You're..." He paused, a look of thoughtfulness passing over his face. "Erm, that glasses guy...?"

Oshitari laughed. "You really forgot my name, huh. Oshitari Yuushi."

"Oh yeah! Oshitari! Oshitari-san... No, Oshitari," Mukahi seemed to be having a small conversation with himself, cocking his head slightly again, frowning, then he looked at Oshitari again. "You're not from around here, right? Your dialect's different and that reporter from the other day said you were from... Osaka?"

"Yeah, I'm from Osaka. My dad had a job thing, so yeah."

"I see..." Mukahi heard his name, and turned around to see Shishido. "Well, I'm going now. See you at practice!" He waved, and pranced off.

So they did see each other in practice later that day, but didn't say a word to each other. Until the next day on the rooftop.

* * *

Oshitari enjoyed wandering on the roof during breaks - it was cooling, especially since summer was around the corner, and peaceful. A part of him was wondering if Mukahi was going to be here again, while the other part of him reminded him that he didn't care. He had made a couple of friends here and there, but not much in the tennis club, except for Atobe, whom he and Oshitari would exchange words. Atobe respected Oshitari, after the match they had earlier that month.

Out of the blue, a wine redhead appeared, hopping towards Oshitari. Mukahi was eating a cake. "Hey, Oshitari!"

"Ah, Mukahi. Eh, are you sure you're allowed to eat up here?" Oshitari wondered if he was just not caring about it, since there were so many signs all around that banned students from eating up on the rooftop.

"Why not?" Mukahi asked, genuinely not knowing about the signs. He swallowed another mouthful of the strawberry shortcake. Oshitari raised an eyebrow, suppressing a small laughter. He pointed towards a sign. Mukahi's eyes widened in complete surprise. Oshitari wanted to laugh. The sign read, "No eating or drinking, fine ¥1000". He guessed that Hyotei was the only school that fined students. "Crap! I think I bumped into a teacher just now. I have no interest in giving my allowance to the already-super-rich school. I guess I don't have a choice. Here, Oshitari, help me finish!"

Before Oshitari could react, a spoon dived towards his mouth and Oshitari opened it too late. His mouth was smeared with whip cream. "Hey!" He chided Mukahi who was now spooning cake into his mouth. Once in a while, Mukahi gave him spoonfuls of cake while he chewed. Oshitari had to admit, it was good. "You know, you could've just gone down to the cafeteria to eat your cake," he shrugged, wiping his mouth with a paper napkin as Mukahi threw the paper plate into a nearby dustbin.

"No way, I would risk meeting a teacher. Hey! I could've just thrown it down!" Mukahi had a mischievous glint in his eye. Oshitari laughed. "Oh, yeah. You know, you were pretty cool when you challenged Atobe!"

"Huh?" Oshitari had not expected Mukahi to praise him. He smiled. "You're not bad yourself. I've seen your acrobatics." It was the redhead's turn to look surprised, but he just shrugged with a 'well'.

There was a short silence as they listened to some bird chirping loudly, as if a banter was going on. It wasn't an awkward silence, just a need of peace for both. Mukahi was lying on his back, looking at the sky while Oshitari was sitting on the bench, looking at his cell phone, replying a text.

"Hey, that looks like Atobe, don't you think?" Mukahi said randomly, pointing towards the sky. Oshitari looked.

"You're right," he laughed. "That pointy parts are the hair..."

"Yeah! You see, he has his signature pose on, too," Mukahi was grinning. Oshitari smiled, but didn't say anything. "Why is there a water fountain on the rooftop anyway?" Mukahi murmurred.

"Atobe?" Oshitari suggested, and Mukahi snorted. "After all, he felt that there was a need for a cinema in a school. Or what ever it is."

"Hey, what time is it? I think practice is starting," he suddenly asked, and as if to prove his point, the hourly bell rang. Practice had started. The duo looked up in alarm and glanced at each other, chuckling slightly before dashing down the stairs to get their things to practice.

* * *

"Oshitari and Mukahi, play a practice match," Atobe instructed, and the two obliged, not really caring about the practice. They got into positions, grinning at each other.

"Don't hold back, Oshitari!" Mukahi pointed his racket at Oshitari, who was about to serve.

"Of course not. Don't you hold back, either!"

* * *

"Ahh..." Oshitari had won. It was pretty obvious about the results, even though Mukahi had improved. But it was a pretty long, close match, and both acknowledged each other, panting yet having an exhilarated smile on their faces. It was a good match, but they both enjoyed it thoroughly. Mukahi didn't feel bitter about Oshitari's win. Somehow, he felt a sense of pride, like 'this guy's in _my_ tennis club!', although Oshitari had won against him. They both had high hopes. High hopes of entering Nationals. Perhaps, together?

"Ah, Oshitari," Mukahi began, still deep in thought. Practice had ended and they were walking out of school together, Shishido having wanted to stay back to practise.

"Yuushi," Oshitari offered and the redhead looked up in surprise. Oshitari suddenly thought that Mukahi looked a bit like a girl, he didn't know why. He smiled in amusement.

"Alright!" Mukahi beamed happily, "then, Yuushi, you shall call me Gakuto!"

"Alright, Gakuto," Oshitari tried saying it. He surprised himself. He barely called anyone by their first names, and he'd thought that it would be weird saying 'Gakuto'. But it wasn't, it felt... It fit, in a way.

"Hey, Yuushi, I didn't know you went this way on the train."

"Well, now you know."

Pause.

"You're such a smart-ass, huh?"

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you," Oshitari laughed.

"Do you have any siblings who are in rivaling middle schools?"

"No... But I do have a cousin in Shitenhouji, Osaka. If they're as good as he brags, we might meet them at Nationals."

"Shitenhouji, huh? Never heard of it before, I think. Come to think of it, why do you still keep your Kansai dialect?"

"It's cool, isn't it?"

Pause.

"Gosh, Yuushi..."

* * *

"Ah, Yuushi!" Mukahi called out to the blue-haired who was waiting outside his classroom. They had been going home together for a while now, after finding out that they went the same way. Oshitari, hearing Mukahi, entered the classroom. "Sorry, Yuushi, could you wait awhile? My teacher wants this done... You can help me if you want." He grinned at the last sentence.

Oshitari smiled, shaking his head while taking out a book from his bag. "No, thanks. I'll just read."

"Romance novels?" Mukahi guessed, giving an odd look at the book in Oshitari's hands. On the cover was a couple looking at each other, and it gave Mukahi the creeps.

"Shut up and do your work."

"Oh, right."

They were desirably silent for the next ten minutes, before Mukahi decided to break the silence. He was sitting on the table, facing Oshitari, stapling some worksheets. "Hey, Yuushi."

"Hm?"

"Let's play doubles together."

Oshitari looked up from his book in surprise. He had not expected Mukahi to ask him that. True, they were a well-off pair, Mukahi offending, Oshitari defending. They, individually, were good players as well, despite Mukahi having been beaten by Oshitari.

"Sure, why not?"

"Really?" Mukahi seemed to be thinking that there was no way that Oshitari would accept. He beamed, and held out a clenched fist towards Oshitari, who was looking at it oddly. "Deal?"

He had never done this, only ever with his cousin. He copied Mukahi, bumping their fists together. "Deal." Then, they both laughed at how cheesy it seemed.

* * *

"_April - I met Gakuto by the fountain on the roof top for the first time. We clicked, became friends and partners."_

* * *

**OWARI - :P by the way, they did meet by the water fountain on the rooftop. Actually, I'm not really sure if it was a drinking water fountain or whatever, but I just assume it was a fountain 'cause it's more romantic like that. Naw, I'm just kidding. xD**


End file.
